


admirer

by shyna



Series: bucky's road to recovery [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW Gif at the End, Objectification, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Probably too much lube, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Steve Rogers Has a Large Cock, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, mild objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyna/pseuds/shyna
Summary: yet another one of bucky's odd requests on the road to recovery (?)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: bucky's road to recovery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869043
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180





	admirer

“You’re 100% sure about this, Buck? You won’t be able to say no or stop me…” 

Bucky rolled his eyes and leaned further forward on the kitchen island, almost challenging Steve where he was currently standing with their medicine cabinet open, an almost empty bottle of sleeping pills in his hand. 

“Haven’t we gone through this before? I’m _sure,_ Stevie. Plus, I read that having sex in your sleep helps you sleep more soundly. I won’t even need the damned pills anymore!” 

Steve offered an exasperated expression, “I don’t think that’s how it works, Buck. It’s fine when you’re able to say no or pinch the hell out of me, but you’re going to be passed out! How am I supposed to know if I hurt you?” Steve leaned back on the cool, marble counter and crossed his arms, satisfied with his argument and sure that it would sway Bucky completely. 

Bucky shrugged simply. “Easy. Just have Friday monitoring me and she’ll let you know if I’m in pain. God, Steve, do I have to think of everything in this relationship? Honestly,” he played up. 

Dumbfounded, Steve stared, both more at ease and irked. Bucky grinned at him like the cat that got the cream. “Any other objections, o honorable Judge Rogers?”

Steve scowled and Bucky smirked winningly. 

“Fine. But Friday will be watching and monitoring the _entire_ thing. She can wipe the tape after. _And_ ,” Bucky rolled his eyes once again but smiled after Steve gave him a stern look. “I’m absolutely not tying you up or restraining you in any way. The same goes for toys; I don’t want to send you into a panic attack if you end up waking up. Got it?” 

Bucky got up and walked around the island, wrapping an arm around Steve’s waist and slipping the other under his shirt, caressing his chest. 

“Don’t be so worried, baby. It’ll be fine.” Steve sighed and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s lean body, hooking his chin over his shoulder. 

“I know, Buck. I just don’t want another… incident.” 

Said incident took place a few weeks after Bucky had moved onto Steve’s floor. They’d been relaxing on the couch together, trying to redevelop Bucky’s need for human contact that wasn’t brief and consistent of punching and kicking, and Steve could only assume that Bucky had gotten overwhelmed since he went into a full-blown panic attack, prompting Friday to call the rest of the Avengers in the tower on account of a “high-risk situation.”

It’d taken once of Bruce’s sedatives, which Steve had been very wary about, to calm Bucky down. There was no doubt that it was a traumatizing experience for both, seeing as Steve felt the need to second guess everything he did around Bucky. As time went on, although, Bucky recovered and grew restless to fall into a normal dynamic with Steve, who was still hung up over the situation. It’d take almost a whole year for them to reach their current comfort levels, to the point where Bucky felt safe enough to ask for what he wanted, something else they were working on. 

And now? Bucky felt almost _obligated_ to tell Steve what he wanted. 

They found themselves making out on the couch in the living room shamelessly, Bucky straddling Steve and gripping onto his face for dear life. 

Steve panted hotly into his mouth, chasing his lips when Bucky pulled away and looked at him with admiration. “What?” 

“Want to do… _it?”_

Steve snorted and hugged Bucky’s torso fondly. “You can just say sex, Buck. We’ve literally seen each other naked more times than I can count on every single one of my limbs.” 

Bucky hugged back but made a confused noise. “No, I meant the… sleeping thing.” 

Steve pulled back and looked at Bucky who was biting his lip, a nervous habit. “Tonight?” He nodded. “I want it hard.” 

Steve gently pushed Bucky off his lap and went to the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of pills and a bottle of water from the fridge. He handed them to Bucky and sat back down on the couch. 

“It says to take one. Any time between now and when you start falling asleep you change your mind, you let me know, okay? That’s an order, honey.” Bucky nodded softly and took one of the pills, washing it down with water and grimacing. 

He crawled back over to Steve who was smiling sadly. “Quit lookin’ so tense. Gonna make me think you can’t get it up anymore,” Bucky quipped with a kiss on Steve’s lips. Steve’s face broke out into a sinister grin. 

“Watch your mouth, honey, or I may just have to show you how long I can keep it up.” 

  
  


Half an hour later, Steve was two fingers deep in Bucky, massaging his prostate relentlessly when Bucky’s eyelids began drooping and his kisses grew sloppier and lazier by the minute. Steve pulled back and admired his boy falling asleep. 

“Fri?”

“Already on it.”

He flipped Bucky over, minding the small puddle of pre that had pooled onto his stomach, dripping onto the decorative pillows. 

Steve pressed kisses down Bucky’s spine, deciding to disobey his request just a little. He continued to leave small hickeys all over his back until he heard soft, muffled snoring from under Bucky. Now was as good a time as any to start. 

Steve grabbed the lube from the coffee table, re-coating his fingers in a layer. He grabbed one of Bucky’s firm cheeks in his clean hand and pulled it aside, completely absorbed in the way his stretched hole fluttered in the cool air. He traced his fingers along the rim teasingly just to see it clench and try to pull them in before resuming his stretching. 

Despite his sleeping state, Bucky was still reacting. Steve started to notice small puffs of breath being forced out of him every time he hit the sensitive nub inside of him. Steve noticed the way his hands would clench when his fingers sped up. It was almost as if he was awake. 

Steve knew he was doing this more or less for himself, so he moved on from the stretching and once again reached for the lube. He coated his hand in the liquid and quickly pumped himself until his cock was completely covered. 

Bucky suddenly turned his head to the side, making Steve freeze in place. He waited a moment before he continued. He gripped Bucky’s hip with one hand, the other guiding his cock to his entrance. Steve moved slowly and watched Bucky’s face the entire time, searching for any sign of discomfort. 

He didn’t find any. His cock breached the rim, and Bucky, despite being thoroughly prepared, was still gripping onto him. He inched forward, pushing all the way in when he grew impatient. Bucky let out a small _hah_ , his eyebrows furrowing, and Steve barely acknowledged it, moving straight to pulling back and forth. It took a while, but he started to move into his dominant headspace. 

Steve gripped Bucky’s hips with both hands and picked up his momentum, aided by the copious amounts of lube. He watched as Bucky’s face contorted as he adjusted his angle, bruising his prostate with his unrelenting force. Bucky’s mouth was slack open, drooling, something that he’d never admit he does. He was letting out small _hah_ ’s with every thrust, pushing him forwards and backward across the couch and scratchy pillows that no doubt were rubbing his cock raw. 

When he started talking, Steve only thought it was natural to talk back. 

_“Ha-a-ah, f-fucck, Steeve..”_

His words were slurred and slow, almost like he was dreaming about what was happening. 

“Yeah? You like that, Buck? You like me fillin’ you up? Feelin’ me deep inside you?” 

_“S-Steviee… fuck… haah..”_

Steve was delirious, gone was Steve who was slow and gentle. He leaned over Bucky’s back, whispering in his ear knowing damn well he couldn’t hear him. 

“Maybe I’ll keep you like this, huh? You fuckin’ love being a little toy for me, use you anytime I want and you’re always so good for me, sugar.” 

His hips were thrusting irregularly, some shallow and some balls deep. He growled in Bucky’s ear, stuttering hips motivated by the soft _“‘m close, oh, ‘m close, Steevie,”_ ’s coming from underneath him. 

He groaned and felt the heat gathering in his abdomen, Bucky clenching hard and coming with a moan that was probably too loud to come from someone who was asleep. Steve finished himself off and released with a last few deep thrusts and his hands roaming all over Bucky’s torso, pinching his nipples and gripping his neck.

Steve let himself relax, dripping down to lay on Bucky’s back but holding himself up on an elbow. He eventually made his way up and into the bathroom, grabbing a small rag to clean up with. As he wiped down as much as he could of the combined mess on Bucky’s abdomen and the now ruined decorative pillows, he watched as Bucky’s flushed skin returned to a normal, less sweaty state. He pressed a soft kiss to Bucky’s cheek, smiling when the crease in his brows smoothed out. 

He was almost peaceful, like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love you <3 thank you to everyone who kudos'd (???) the last part 🥺🥺 maybe this will become a series! idk :D my tumblr is @shyna-io (´ ω `♡)


End file.
